Ultraman Beast (Series) (Emgaltan)
Ultraman Beast is a series about the hero of the same name. Premise Long ago, a prophecy was made about the coming of an age of chaos events, and that a hero would appear to save the world from it. In modern times, a small and secret organization had been set up to watch for the age of chaos and find the foretold hero. A villain by the name of Mirashi comes to Earth intending to fill the planet with pain and suffering. He knows of the prophecy, and so unleashes one of his Destruction Beasts to kill the one he believes to be said hero, Yoshiya Shiba. Episodes and Specials *Episode 1: Unforeseen Herohood *Episode 2: Need Some Help? *Episode 3: Welcome To SOTPH! *Episode 4: A Series of Tragedies *Episode 5: The Second Destruction Beast Released! *Episode 6: Fight Like You Never Have Before! *Episode 7: A Giant Sized Misunderstanding *Episode 8: Sadness and Jealousy *Episode 9: Bond Between Monster And Alien *Episode 10: Fury *Episode 11: Battle Between Two Machines *Episode 12: Revenge Plot *Episode 13: A Trip Down Memory Lane *Episode 14: Stormy Weather *Episode 15: Fight The Eye Of The Storm! *Episode 16: The Assassin Strikes *Episode 17: Gold Rush *Episode 18: The 5,000 Year Old Grudge *Episode 19: Fear Monger *Episode 20: Alliance Against The Doomer *Episode 21: Beaten *Episode 22: That Comet Looks Familiar... *Episode 23: Never Judge A Book By It's Cover *Episode 24: Bad Memories *Episode 25: The Island Of Danger *Episode 26: Disturbed Waters *Episode 27: The Tidal Lord Has Risen! *Episode 28: Battle Roy-ale *Episode 29: The Last One *Episode 30: The Fate Of Earth Specials * Ultraman Beast The Movie: Fight The Mechanical Menace! Characters *Yoshiya Shiba: Yoshiya Shiba is the human form of Ultraman Beast. He a person who for the most part, tries to get through life. He works at a video game company as a file manager since they didn't have any need for concept artists or programers. Despite these facts, he tries to keep his head up and enjoy life a little. In times of sorrow, he can pitty himself a bit to much. *Tani Saneatsu: *Eimi Fukiju: Kaiju/ Seijin Main Series Mirashis and The Destruction Beasts *Destruction Beast: Demonicon (Ep 1, 2, & 15) *Negative Parasite: Mirashi (Main Villain) *Destruction Beast: Emperor Black End (Ep 5, 6, 27) *Destrucion Machine: Deathfacer Destructor (Ep 11, 12, & 27) *Destruction Super-Beast: Doomer Jumbo King (Ep 19 - 20) *Destruction Sea-Beast: Tidal Lord Gakuzom (Ep 26 - 27) *Ultimate Destruction Beast: The Ravager (Ep 29 - 30) Evil *Fiendish-Type Space Beast: Galberos (Ep 3 & 27) *Moon Ring Monster: Crescent (Ep 4) *Giant Crab Super-Beast: King Crab (Ep 7 & 27) *Sulfuric Acid Monster: Hoe (Ep 8) *Artifice Alien: Alien Pedan (Ep 11 - 12) *Space Robot: King Joe (Ep 11) *Skull Monster: Red King (Ep. 13 & 27) *Typhoon Monster: Varricane (Ep 14 - 15) *Illusion Alien: Alien Guts (Ep 16) *Fear Energy Monster: Moravia (Ep 18) *Destructive-Beast: Monsarger (Ep 21) *Alien Meranie (mentioned) (Ep 21) *Air Inhabiting Organism: Critters (Ep 24) *Transformed Monster: Gazort (Ep 24) *Dreadlock Monster: Dangar (Ep 25) *Single Horn Super-Beast: Vakishim (Ep 28) Good *Tornado Monster: Seagorath (Ep 7, 19, 20, 28 - 30) *Tsunami Monster: Seamons (Ep 7, 19, 20, 28 - 30) *Baby Sea Monster: Minigoras (Ep 7) *Giant-Fish Monster: Muruchi (Ep 9) *Friendly Alien: Alien Mates (Ep 9) Neutral *Corrupted Human: Trillard (Ep 10) *Ancient Violent Monster: Golmede (Ep 17) *Ancient Claw Beast: Kamaitadon (Ep 22) *Ancient Monster: Gomora (Ep 23) *Drill Monster: Gubila (Ep 26) *Deep Sea Monster: Jelga (Ep 26) Ultraman Beast The Movie: Fight! The Mechanical Menace *Sentient Killer Machine: Mechanon *Fodder Soldiers: Legionoids *Four Dimensional Robot-Beast: Mechagiras *Robot Monster: Gamerot Ultraman Beast EX *Mechanical Puppet: Gobnu (Ep 1 & 2) *Poison Gas Monster: Mognezun (Ep 3) *Space Sea-Bottom Man: Alien Mimy (Ep 4) *Warship Robot: Iron Rocks (Ep 4) *Scrap Ghost Ship: Barrack Ship (Ep 4) *Battleship Monster: Yamaton (Ep 4 & 12) *Foaming Monster: Dancan (Ep 5) *Electric Discharge Monster: Eleking (Ep 6) *Evil Alien: Alien Pitt (Ep 6) *God Of War: Gilfas (Ep 7) *Barrier Monster: Gagi (Ep 8) *Opaque Monster: Bundar (Ep 9) *Combine Monster: Plazma (Ep 10 - 11) *Combine Monster: Minizma (Ep 10 - 11) *Electricity Monster: Denpagon (Ep 12 - 13) *Anoxic Sea Creature: Candea (Ep 14) *Molten Iron Monster: Demaaga (Ep 15) *Nano-Tech Monster: Nanogan (Ep 16) *Space Sea Beast: Reigubas (Ep 17) *Undrground Shark: Geozark (Ep 18) *Evil Alien: Alien Dime (Ep 19 - 20) *Compact Beast: Combine King (Ep 19 - 20) Ultraman Beast Gaiden: TBA *Cult Leader: Tringlas *Regeneration Monster: Star Bem Gyeron *Capsule Monster: Windom *Capsule Monster: Miclas *Space Preciptous Monster: Cherubim *Combination King Demon Beast: Zeppandon *Organism X: Alien Waiell *Insect Monster: Majaba *Beastman: Wolf Gas Trivia * The idea for this series came into existence from when Cdr commented on Mechanon's page saying that he could appear in a Jack anniversary series. * Before the creation of the Destruction Beasts, it was hard to determine what the super monsters should be. One idea was kaiju similar to the Belial Fusion Beasts, then an ultra and kaiju fusions, and now we have the Destruction Beasts. Category:Fan Series Category:Ultraman Beast Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Series